The Pranksterz Flowers
by mollycoddle
Summary: - "HARUNO, YOU PINK HAIRED FREAK!" "UCHIHA, YOU FREAKIN' CHICKEN ASS BASTARD!" Shame, really, Sasuke had such a pretty face...Because pranks were their flowers and the cussing out were their chocolates. Sasusaku, hint of Naruhina and Nejiten


f I owned Naruto this wouldn't be fanfiction, ya know.

**%**  
**%**

**The Pranksterz Flowers**

**%**

**%**

They were the biggest pranksters in the school and _everyone _knew it.

Sasuke Uchiha, the guy who no one ever thought would do it, the cutest guy in school, and the guy everyone seems to want to be to get **the** girl.

Sakura Haruno, the prettiest girl in school and the head cheerleader, the girl everyone wants to be and the girl every guy wants…

At war.

With each other.

.

.

"_UCHIHA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE_!"

.

.

"HARUNO!"

.

.

"_Shit_! That's a freakin—"

"Sakura, that's a fake."

"Oh…DAMN!"

.

.

"HARUNO! Where the _hell _did you take all of my pictures?"

"_Ahh_! He's over there!"

"Hey, Teme…I think she gave them to your fanclub…"

"_Shit_."

"Yeah..."

.

.

"OMG! _EWE EWE EWE EWE_!"

"Sakura, gross, is that yellow paint on your head?"

"It _better_ be…"

.

.

"Jeez, Teme, why are you so itchy?"

"Freakin' Haruno put lice in my hat."

"You don't _wear _a hat, Teme."

"Tell that to my brother."

.

.

"Omigosh is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. It's a bouquet. Of flowers. Made of gold. Cuz my fanclub caught hold of what I want in my love life."

"Well, what do you want?"

"A guy who's stoic and sweet at the same time, the guy who loves me more than anything in his life other than the kids, and someone who SOMETIMES brings me flowers. I don't want him to be all mushy either, and barely talk since I'm a blabbermouth."

"Um."

"What is it Pig? TenTen?"

"You just described a bit of Uchiha."

"Well f**k."

.

.

"HARUNO!"

.

.

"UCHIHA!"

.

.

"HARUNO THIS BETTER BE PAINT!"

"It so isn't…"

.

.

"HARUNO!"

.

.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

.

.

"HARUNO!"

.

.

"UCHIHA!"

.

.

"HARUNO, YOU PINK HAIRED FREAK!"

.

.

"UCHIHA, YOU FREAKIN' CHICKEN ASS BASTARD!"

.

.

"P-p-p-p-please te-e-ll me-me S-Sakura-a, th-that Uchiha-s-san isn't w-w-wearing that o-on purpose…"

"Why, _whatever_ do you mean?"

"He-he is wearing a sp-spandex…"

"Omigosh, he actually wore that? I never thought Itachi would go _this_ far…"

.

.

"Did he just…?"

"Yes. Sasuke Uchiha just made fun of her love life."

"Is that where the bruise came from?"

"I bet forty bucks on it."

"Does that mean she has no suitors?"

"No. There're a lot of em. Unfortunately they're all in Suna."

.

.

"Did Sakura keep the picture you gave her?"

"The one in the envelope?"

"Yup."

"Oh…"

"Why? Whose was it?"

"Um…Teme."

"Well shit."

.

.

"Did he just confess his love to her? And then laugh?"

"It was one of his jokes, Ino."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

.

.

"Did you see that?"

"I most definitely did."

"Hm."

"Hm…?"

"Cover your ears new kid."

"Why Kiba-sempai?"

"Just do it."

"Huh?"

"Do it kid!"

**...1.....**

**....2....**

**.....3...**

**......4...**

**........5**

_**"YOU ARSEHOLE!"**_

.

.

"Hey Teme?"

"What Dobe?"

"You're blushing."

"No. I am not."

"Teme."

"What?"

"I saw Sakura smile and you blush."

"Not if you want to live long enough to go out with Hyuuga's cousin."

"....What were we talking about?"

"The science project for Anko."

"THERE WAS A SCIENCE PROJECT?"

**%**

**%**

_Etiquette classes._

No, really.

Sakura's mother decided that her daughter, despite being a straight-A student and cheerleader, needed to take etiquette lessons. She, apparently, "played too many jokes on the Uchiha's son" (pfft!) and therefore needed some learning. ("But mother—I've never_ played_ a prank on Itachi!"

"And Sasuke Uchiha?"

"...Who?")

And because Sakura and Ino's mothers were _such good friends_, Ino was to go too because, according to Ms. Yamanaka, she was "too mean." As if! She was just worried about her hair. ("Then what was it that Miss Su said about her daughter come home crying?"

"…Ami is a bitch, mother.")

And because Sakura and Ino's mothers were doing this "out of the goodness of their hearts" TenTen's father—and only parent—agreed to send her too—because she was, to him, "not femine enough." Ha! Just because she didn't put on mascara? Was that it? ("No, TenTen, but what was it about you throwing away Mrs. Yamanaka's makeup set?"

"…Dad, it was _pink_ and red with _lip-gloss_ stains drawn on it!")

And since Hinata also only had only a father she was also sent. Though Hinata did not say anything but bowed, she was thinking: _What the hell did I do to you?_

_Is this because I told Tayuyu she should die?_

_Is it?_

_Or is it because Neji-niisan has a crush on TenTen and I told him I knew?_

_Is this revenge, then?_

So…no, the girls were _not _happy.

"Oi. Haruno." Sasuke Uchiha sat down beside her in History as she groaned. "What the hell? That spider? Fourth grade much?"

"How would you know?" she snapped. "Just because you don't have to take et—never mind."

"I'm listening."

"Shaddap."

Sasuke smirked and said, "Eight AM and already I got you annoyed."

"Shut up, Uchiha."

But even etiquette lessons could not dampen Sakura's thirst for his screams…

"DAMNIT!"

Nope.

In fact, they encouraged it.

.

.

"So, forehead," said Ino, sitting down. "Wassup?"

"Well—OMIGOD!"

"Ahhh!"

_"Uchiha!—get your ass over here!"_

.

.

"Haruno! You freakin' pink freak!"

"Hn. Uchiha, having a little trouble with ramen?"

"Screw you Hyuuga."

.

.

"AHHHH!"

"TEME! Where the hell did you get so…clown-ed?"

"…Do you know where Haruno is?"

**%**

**%  
**

Ino huffed as she sat down at the local café by Hinata. "Okay, so, like, we all agree that just for today there will be no pranks played? Right?"

A pause.

"Yeah, pig. Sure. Whatever." Sakura was sitting right across Sasuke, her eyes narrowed. _Good, _thought Ino, ordering a salad.

A second later Sakura was brought out of her staring contest with Sasuke as her phone rumbled. She raised an eyebrow but opened it.

_1 New Message_

Clicking the middle button she read:

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

**To: Sakura Haruno**

_Think they know?_

She frowned and her eyes flickered toward Ino and TenTen and Hinata—along, of course, with the guys.

**To: Sasuke Uchiha**

**From: Sakura Haruno**

_No, I thnk theyre jst tired wit the prnks_

He nodded once to show that he understood and whispered something to Naruto, who was eyeing them with suspicion. Naruto snorted and kissed Hinata's cheek.

"What the hell Uzumaki?" growled Neji, choking on his coffee.

Hinata went red _red_ and Ino squealed while TenTen's eyes widened. Sakura said, "Finally!"

Through the chaos nobody noticed that Sasuke was drawling invisible circles on Sakura's knee and the last text messages.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

**To: Sakura Haruno**

_We still on tonight?_

**To: Sasuke Uchiha**

**From: Sakura Haruno**

_Duh_

Becaus_e _pranks were their flowers and the cussing out were their chocolates.


End file.
